


If The Shoe Fits

by writtensmitten



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU - Cinderella, F/F, F/M, Verbal Abuse, classic romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: “Veronica, if you give your heart a chance, it will lead you to the kingdom of romance. There you'll see your dreams unfold. Veronica, Veronica, in the sweetest story ever told.”





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins my indulgent crossover of Disney’s Cinderella (1950) and Riverdale. I have many secrets to tell in this story. Each classic Cinderella character will be replaced with Riverdale ones using plot points from Cinderella and Cinderella II. I will, at points, stray from the Disney version and use my own discretion. I believe this story will be a slower build through the fairytale. Note that the main focus will be on Cheronica, with side stories about Bughead and McMantle much later on. I’d also like to thank @bombcheryl over on Tumblr for helping me plan out the beginnings of this story and being my lil confidant. ♥
> 
> I'd also like to add that I don't think Alice Cooper, Betty Cooper, or Polly Cooper are incredibly evil in the Riverdale story. Believe me, I love them all. But for the purpose of this fic, they are the "evil" relatives. And they all will have interesting character development in this world. ;)
> 
> BTW - my url on Tumblr is riveerdales! Follow me for updates.

_ “Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom: peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Veronica. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he felt she needed a mother's care. And so, he married again, choosing for his second wife Alice Cooper, a woman of good family, with two daughters Veronica’s age, by name, Betty and Polly. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Veronica’s charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Veronica was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Veronica remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn, she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.” _

The pinkish, gold shimmer of early sunrise streamed through the tilted window shutters, casting a light over Veronica where she lay neck-deep in large bedsheets. She let out a soft groan as she turned over in bed, bringing her pillow down on top of her head to block out any sound or light disrupting her peaceful slumber. As she felt herself once again being softly coaxed into dreamland, two small, red-breasted robins fluttered through the gaps in the shutters only to land on the two poles at the foot of Veronica’s bed. The two birds glanced at each other with upturned beaks as they began, in unison, to tweet out a beautiful tune. Just as Veronica felt the ginger fingertips of the Sandman himself grasping to bring her into sleep once more, she was suddenly snapped back into reality with the sound of the robins tip tapping their toes on her wooden bedposts.

“Oh, and I was having such a lovely dream, too.” Veronica whined, tossing her pillow, which previously acted as her safeguard to all sound and sight, to the hardwood floor as she resolved to sitting up in bed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin in the space between them. The two robins flew over towards Veronica, one landing on a knee and the other on the sheets in front of her. The robin on Veronica’s knee tweeted at her excitedly. “What kind of dream, you ask?” Veronica smiled sweetly, lifting a finger to gently pet the robin’s feathers, a dreamy expression plastered across her face. “Well, I can’t tell you.” The other robin tweeted angrily at Veronica, nipping at the sheets near Veronica’s ankle, trying to pull them off of her. Veronica laughed and gently swatted at the robin playfully. “I can’t tell you, because if you tell a wish, it won’t come true!” The two robins appeared to sigh dejectedly, both flapping their wings to take flight and sit upon the windowsill.

Veronica roused herself from bed, slipping on her old, ratty slippers, once given to her by her father as a birthday present, as she puttered over to her vanity. She lifted a hairbrush up to her raven-colored locks and began gently running the brush through her silky hair. If her father left her with anything, it was his wonderful genetics. Veronica began to lose herself in the rhythmic motions, smiling dazedly as she watched the brush glide through her hair with ease. Up, and down… Up, and down...

“VERONICA!!!” Her daze was rudely interrupted by the howling screech of her Stepmother, Alice. The shock resulted in Veronica tossing her hairbrush out of her grasp, which landed with a crack on the hardwood floor, the end of the handle breaking off. Veronica sighed softly, pushing herself up from the cushion and gliding over to the household megaphone.

“Yes, Stepmother?” Veronica replied as chipper as she could muster. Alice always insisted on being called “Stepmother” rather than “mother” or “Alice”. Veronica knew she wanted to be as minutely associated with Veronica as humanly possible.

“Get down here, right this instant! My breakfast should have been made 30 minutes ago!” Alice squaked. Veronica nodded slightly, though no one was around to see it.

“Of course, Stepmother. I’m sorry. I will be right down.” She promised, placing the speaker back and grabbing a nearby ribbon to tie up her hair. She fiddled with tying the bow as she paced towards the window where the two robins still sat. Veronica smiled at the two of them, then gently pushed the window open, allowing the rest of the morning light to enter her small, dark chamber of a room. Veronica closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air deeply, placing her hands on the windowsill and leaning out the window.

“Well, my friends.” Veronica said to the little robins, who flew out the window to look at the clouds and take in the sunlight themselves. “They can order me to do just about anything,” Veronica decided, grinning from ear to ear and taking in the soft scent of morning dew. “But they cannot order me to stop dreaming.”


End file.
